poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dressing up/Scare impressions
This is how dressing up and Scare impressions goes in Thomas' Monsterific Halloween. the Autobot base Sly Cooper: Ok, Bob. This is the time of the year. Bob Cooper: Yep. Halloween. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I didn't know that Caveman Cooper loves Nightmare Night. Thomas: in dressed as a skeleton engine Ta-da! Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome, Thomas. smiles and Contralto arrives Contralto: Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Contralto. What are you dressed as? Contralto: I'm Elsa the Snow Queen. Cupcake Slash: And I'm Princess Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool! I hope Salim al-Kupar has something. Wheeljack: Hi, guys. Tennessee Kid Cooper: Howdy, Wheeljack. Ya dressed for Nightmare Night? Wheeljack: Yep. I'm a Decepticon. Anna: You look good. Oh look at my pigtails. I'm Aria. Thomas: Wow! Murray: That's awesome, Anna. The Murray is dressed like General Zod. laughs and falls on the floor and then Henry shows up Thomas: Henry, you look like a zombie. Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Where'd you get the make-up to make the zombie face, Henry? Matau T. Monkey: I bought some at a shop for Henry. screams Matau T. Monkey: What? Thomas: LOOK BEHIND YOU! does and saw Fluttershy as Flutterbat and screams Matau T. Monkey: Flutterbat on the loose! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! Fluttershy: Matau, it's just a costume! And these are fake teeth and wings and ears so I am not Flutterbat. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Right. I'll get into costume. Be right back.off smiles to see Matau going to get a costume Thomas: I wonder what Twilight is dressed as. Sci-Ryan: like Flutterbat I guess you'll never know. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? You hear us? Sci-Ryan: Yep. I did. Thomas: I guess you're Sci-Rybat? Sci-Ryan: Yep. Crash Bandicoot: I guess Penelope is piloting her Black Knight mecha-suit. Sci-Ryan: Yep. comes in Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. It's Star Swirl the Bearded. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan, that's a nice guess. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Twilight. Maybe I can say what Luna said to the citizens of Ponyville.throat. In royal Canterlot voice CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE!!! WE ARE PLEASED WITH YOUR OFFERINGS. SO PLEASED THAT WE MIGHT JUST EAT IT INSTEAD OF EATING YOU!!! Thomas: Ryan. What has Ratchet told you? Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. I thought that it would be a good time to test it. Thomas: Well done, Ryan. Pie dressed as a devil comes in Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome. Watch this.around then stops wearing a King Sombra costume Pinkie Pie: Cool. Sly Cooper: Who are you dressed up as, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: King Sombra, Sly. He's a king of the monsters. Cooper smiles Bentley: Nice job, Ryan. You got black smoke coming out of your eyes. smiles with glee Salim al-Kupar: I hope this holiday gives me sweet, Ryan. nods Thomas: You should practice saying "Trick or treat", Sly. Twilight Sparkle: Look! Ryan F-Freeman: What? Crash Bandicoot: My brother Crunch Bandicoot is dressed up like Jestro. Thomas: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, wow, James, you're the Flash! Jessica Fairbrother: That's awesome! James: I know. He's red like me. That's why. Jessica Fairbrother: I'm one of the Ghostbusters. My grandfather got a Yokai watch. Thomas: Wow! Crash Bandicoot: Where did you get this "Yokai Watch", Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: From Celestia after that LEGO Dimensions adventure. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Yeah. I remember. Flashback Ryan F-Freeman: That was so much fun, Celestia. Matau T. Monkey: Tino will be so proud of you, Master Ryan. Celestia: Yes. And I'd like to give you something. Ryan F-Freeman: What is it? Now Lord Vortech is beaten after what he did to my three siren friends. Celestia: Yes. out a Yokai watch Here. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! What's this? Celestia: It's a Yokai watch, Ryan. Tino's friend has one. And now I'm giving this to you, Ryan. Flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. Good times. Tino did like this when I was told to put this on. Thomas: That watch told you, Ryan? nods. Knock Out turns up Knock Out: Do you like this, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: What are you dressed as? Knock Out: I'm Krusty the clown. Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome. I think this watch helps me see Yokai. Thomas: What's Breakdown going as? Matau T. Monkey:off-screen Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahhh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahhh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh~ Thomas: Was that Matau? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes and he's dressed up as Adagio Dazzle. Speaking of which where is Adagio? Thomas: Still getting ready I guess. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Did you see a Yokai, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Back when Celestia first gave the watch to me I did. But not now. Anna: Yeah. I hope Elsa is dressed like Radiant Hope. Thomas: Who are you, Anna? Anna: I'm Ray. Thomas: Which Ray? Ryan F-Freeman: From Star Wars. Thomas: Oh. Oh, look, here comes Spencer. Ryan F-Freeman: What are you suppose to be, Spencer? Spencer: I'm Cyborg. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. to see Sunset AAAHHH!!! A she-demon!! Sunset Shimmer: Ryan, relax. It's a costume. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Phew. For a moment there. I thought you turned into a raging she-demon. rolls her eyes Ryan F-Freeman: Anyway. How did you made this, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I bought it from a costume shop. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice. Love the wings. I guess that make you a princess and I will be loyal... to you. Sunset Shimmer: You don't have to that. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sorry. I remembered what you said to the CHS students.his pendant and starts talking in Sunset's voice I have to jump through so many hoops tonight, just to get my hands on this crown and it really should be mine all along. But, let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now. And you will be loyal... to ME! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan